The Recessive Gene
by LolyGothica
Summary: Laxus and Fried stared to their newborn son in bewilderment due to the strange trait of the baby. Yaoi, hint of Mpreg. Laxus/Fried. Maybe a crap arrangement of characters, but i love it this way.


Heyya! So, here I am, I'm new here in this fandom. I hope you guys like this story.

Warning:

Yaoi, the pairing is Laxus/Fried. Hint of Mpreg, AU, characters timeline unsync with the real plot in anime, May OOC in some parts.

I've given you the warning, so if the ideas bother you, please leave.

And for the disclaimer "I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**The Recessive Gene**

Two pairs of eyes stared unblinkingly to the bundle in their servant's hands. The baby boy was sleeping peacefully and wrapped in the warmth of the soft blanket around him. The servant walked toward the pair in the bed who just stared to the baby, half in happiness and half in bewilderment.

Laxus was the first to snap from his trance state. He released Fried's hand, not before giving him a reassuring squeeze. Fried looked up to Laxus and smiled weakly. He was still weak from the labor. The baby had given him some trouble pushing him out.

Laxus walked up to the servant before taking the baby with all tenderness he had. He eyed the baby with weird arched eyebrows. The baby slowly opened his eyes. He blinked when he felt his father's presence. Laxus smiled subconsciously, he just couldn't help it.

And the baby cried, or screamed when he wanted his mother's presence.

It gave chills to Laxus how loud the baby could cry in his first hour of breathing.

"Laxus, hand him to me." Fried said as he sat up slowly.

Laxus just nodded the servant off before walking to the green haired man in the bed, who was still looked exhausted. Laxus sat beside his uke before handing him the baby. Fried in turn accept the baby and cradled him gently. He too was confused with the baby's appearance, but the confusion couldn't overcome the love and happiness he felt for the baby.

The baby teary eyes looked up at him blindly. He sniffed more before snuggling closer to his mother's chest. Fried raised his eyebrows at this.

"Feed him." Laxus rolled his eyes.

"O-oh, yeah." Fried stuttered before loosened his crimson robe. And then let the baby suckled happily his first food. Fried cocked his head slightly at the feeling, it obviously different than when Laxus do the suckling. Fried blushed full force with the thought.

"What is it?" Laxus asked as he noticed how red Fried's face was.

"Nothing, it just kind of hot." Fried lied.

"Well, it's summer." Laxus grinned as he played with his son's hair. His confusion with the baby was nearly forgotten too.

The baby finally satisfied and released Fried's nipple. He yawned cutely before snuggling closer. Not even a minute, the baby fell asleep. Fried smiled softly to the baby in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Anyway, I think we need to speak with doctor about him." Laxus started.

Fried looked up from his baby to his husband. "I-I didn't cheat on you, Laxus." Fried stated with quivering voice. His eyes showed the fear clearly. The abusive treatments he got long ago in the past from his seme was playing in his head clearly.

Laxus saw the fear too, and he blamed himself for causing such trauma to Fried. He was a fool, an idiot for trusting his enemy rather than his own lover. When his enemy, that Erigor bastard said Fried cheated on him when he was away doing guild's business in his gramp's favor, he went home immediately with blind rage. And the first thing he did when he got home, he pulled his uke's long hair roughly before threw him on the bed, and raped him senseless. And it was just the second month after their marriage. His abusive behaviour went on for six months forward.

"No, it's not like that." Laxus took the baby from Fried before put him down in the crib in their bedroom. He then walked back to their bed.

"I just want to make sure the baby is all fine and healthy." Laxus continued as he wrapped his arms around Fried who just stared down. "Maybe that weird hair colour is a kind of disease." Laxus said as he peck Fried's forehead to show that he didn't mad at all. Laxus lowered himself and Fried so they was laying on the bed. He knew Fried was exhausted and need much sleep.

Fried sighed happily as his head touched the pillow. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until then. Laxus was stroking his side in comforting manner.

"What do you want to call him?" Laxus asked with hushed voice, just in case Fried already sleeping.

"I have thought a name." Fried mumbled with half lidded eyes.

"Have you?"

"Yes." Fried nodded sleepily.

"And what will that be?" Laxus asked, which was replied with a small smile from Fried.

(The next day)

"Nothing is wrong with your son. He is healthy and looks happy, Laxus-sama." The black haired doctor said. He adjusted his glasses when the baby gurgled happily.

"But his hair?" Laxus inquired.

"What's wrong with his hair?" The doctor asked back.

"See, I'm blonde." Laxus stated the obvious. The doctor raise his eyebrow in question.

"And my hair is green." Fried said. Laxus' arm circled his waist.

"So?" The doctor didn't get it yet.

"So, why does Natsu have pink hair?" Laxus and Fried asked together as they pointed to their son, Natsu. The pink haired baby stopped his gurgling before looking up to his parents with happiness sparkling in his eyes.

The doctor smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, it's genetic things." He explained. "Do you have any relatives with pink hair?" He asked to the both.

"My grandmother, Poluchka has pink hair." Laxus said thoughtfully.

"I just lived with my parents, I never know my grandparents and other relatives besides them. But neither had pink hair." Fried said.

"It looks like you have the pink hair gene in you too, Fried-san."

"But my hair is green."

"Let me explain this. But first, I want you to know that the gene which making up a characteristic stands in pair." He started. "I assume both of you carry pink colour gene for hair. But the gene is recessive, so its pair, the dominant ones, which in your case are the green and blond," The doctor pointed them one by one respectively. "Cover up the pink gene, so the characteristic which is showed is the green and blond."

Fried and Laxus nodded. "But don't forget the pink gene. It may recessive and can't be shown when they pair up with dominant gene. But when they pair up with another pink gene, the trait can be shown." The doctor said. "So I think, the sperm that fertilized the egg, both carried pink gene. The two recessive genes met and made up the characteristic."

"I see." Fried smiled warmly to the baby in the crib. He cooed silently to him.

"Thanks for your explanation, it kinda confusing and made us worried." Laxus stated.

"It's my pleasure. If you please, excuse me." The doctor bowed before a servant came to escourt him downstair.

Laxus nodded to the servant and the doctor. When they were out of the room and the door closed, he turned back to Fried who had Natsu in his arms. The baby seemed hungry, again.

"I'm relieved, you know." Laxus said as he put his arms around Fried's shoulder.

"Yes." Fried looked up to Laxus before back to his son. "I know from the begining, there is nothing wrong with you, Natsu." Fried cooed as he rubbed his nose to Natsu's cheek.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if Natsu has pink hair." Laxus grinned.

"Laxus, did you memorize the explanation?" Fried asked.

"No, why?"

"I just wonder when Natsu will ask us the same." Fried said before staring up to Laxus.

"Oh, shit." Was the only reply from Laxus.

(End)

Yup! That's the story, I hope you like it. And I may make a prequel and sequel of this story if people like and give me a bunch of reviews -smirks-

Here is the description if I make a prequel:

The prequel will involve around Laxus and Fried before the time in this fic. I keep the magic world, wizards, and Fairy Tail guild. But this will be definitely an AU fic. Laxus is not in Fairy Tail because he runs his own business other than expelled in this story. And Laxus is not a rebellious grandson here, so he still comes by in the guild to help his gramp when needed because he still a powerfull wizard. Oh, and of course the story will tell the abusive treatments Laxus does to Fried.

For the sequel:

Of course, it will be a continuation story where Natsu reaches his adolescent. The story mostly involved around Natsu and an Uke Gray. So the paring will be Natsu/Gray.

Yup, review people! Author loves reviews!

(' w ')v


End file.
